1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a method for providing a Graphic User Interface (GUI) and a display apparatus applying the same, and more particularly, to a method for providing a GUI which displays a menu according to a detected motion and a display apparatus applying the same.
2. Description of the Related Art
Due to a continued advancement of mobile technologies, many more mobile devices with displays are available for use. In addition, display apparatuses are now capable of providing a variety of functions. For example, a complex multimedia device integrating therein functions of a Motion Pictures Experts Group (MPEG) Layer Audio 3 (MP3) player, camera and mobile phone are in high demand.
GUI technology has also been developed to keep pace with the diversification of display apparatuses, and to enable simple use of the provided functions. Sensors are particularly developed to receive various user manipulations and to enable the users to input instructions in a preferred manner, such as by touching a screen or by motion sense.
As such, GUIs provide graphics on a screen and are rapidly replacing the conventional button-based User Interfaces (UIs). Accordingly, there is a need for a method to provide a GUI, with which users can easily use a menu on the functions of the display apparatuses.